Les ailes de papier
by Math'L
Summary: OS. UA La vie de Blaise Zabini était réglée comme du papier à musique. Tous les matins, il prenait le même métro. Il regardait les visages mornes et austères, désemparés face à la journée qui s'annonçait. Et il regardait la femme en rouge. Il ne connaissait ni son prénom ni où elle allait. Mais elle suffisait à faire de sa journée quelque chose de plus gai.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuuur, **

**Je sais, je suis aux abonnées absentes en ce moment. Et j'ai toujours pas fini de répondre aux reviews mais promis, je le fais ! En ce moment, j'essaye de finir les histoires commencées et ça avance … lentement .Mais j'essaye de me bouger ! **

**Merci à la merveilleuse ****Piccolina Sandra ****pour sa correction et ses conseils et son soutien (et bon voyage !) **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**oOo**

Elle détonnait dans le métro. Au milieu de la marée de manteaux noirs et tristes, il y avait elle avec son long manteau rouge. C'était ça qui avait attiré son œil. Le rouge vermillon semblait ressortir d'autant plus face à la morosité des autres. Debout, stable sur ses pieds, le reste du monde ne semblait pas exister alors qu'elle lisait son livre. Les yeux parcouraient la page avec le rythme tranquille de ceux qui savent apprécier un bon livre. Elle relevait parfois la tête, pour être sûre de ne pas manquer son arrêt. Sans doute cela avait dû lui arriver par le passé.

Elle arriva à la fin d'une page, sûrement d'un chapitre et ferma le livre, comme sachant instinctivement que cette fois, elle était arrivée. Le métro s'arrêta et elle descendit, faisant retourner son monde dans un environnement douloureusement monochrome.

oOo

Il prenait le métro presque au début de la ligne, il avait toujours une place assise. Elle arrivait avec le flot des gens et était souvent debout. C'était une mécanique bien huilée : elle arrivait dans la rame, tentait de s'appuyer contre une paroi ou ancrait ses pieds au sol, attrapait son livre qui semblait toujours être à portée de main, et se plongeait dans son roman. Alors que lui observait. Elle, et les autres aussi. Toutes ces petites gens, plongées dans leur musique, plongées dans leur monde, en route pour leur journée, qui ressemblerait à celle de la veille et qui sera similaire à celle du lendemain. Il n'y avait pas de sourire, pas de paroles. Ils étaient nombreux, massés les uns contre les autres, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être seul, ils auraient agi de la même manière. Quelque part, Blaise trouvait ça triste, cet isolement dans lequel se plongeait le monde. Plus personne ne prenait le temps d'observer. Les regards se perdaient dans le vide, fixaient les arrêtes des fenêtres. Il aurait aimé se dire que toutes ces personnes pensaient à leurs rêves. Mais en réalité, ils devaient tous avoir les pensées qui vagabondaient d'un sujet insignifiant à un autre, ayant compris et accepté depuis bien longtemps qu'ils ne feraient jamais rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle referma son livre et laissa vagabonder son regard sur la foule. Leurs yeux s'attrapèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant les quelques secondes que le métro prit à s'arrêter. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le temps reprit son cours quand elle quitta la rame.

oOo

Les jours s'enchaînaient, se ressemblant, se mélangeant dans une espèce de souvenir brumeux. Chaque journée commençait et finissait de la même manière, dans le flot des gens du métro, et finissait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, où le temps devenait abstrait.

Encore aujourd'hui, sa seule occupation fut de regarder cette rame, se remplir et se vider en fonction des stations. Il s'amusait à déterminer leur métier à la manière dont les gens étaient habillés ou se tenaient. Les femmes d'affaires, les étudiants, les heureux de rejoindre leur destination et ceux qui semblaient y aller à reculons.

Il laissa son regard passer de personnes en personnes, détaillant les visages et les expressions. Il cherchait ce qui rendait chaque personne unique, l'élément qui faisait, dans une description, toute son unicité. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, ses yeux tombèrent sur la femme en rouge. Il détailla son visage, son nez au bout arrondi, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux marron clair, son front haut, masqué en partie par une chevelure brune. Ses lèvres rougies, gonflées d'être mordillées, ses légères cernes, masquées par aucun maquillage. La légère asymétrie de ses yeux, son long cou. Il laissa son regard dévier sur sa gorge, masquée en partie par une écharpe en laine beige, le col de son manteau vermillon, ses mains aux ongles rongés, tenant avec délicatesse son livre. Ses yeux descendirent vers son long manteau, qui faisait penser, par la symétrie des boutons, aux vestes militaires. Il laissa son attention se fixer sur son jean foncé, serré autour de ses cuisses, et de ses mollets recouverts de ses bottes en cuir noir. Indéniablement, il la trouvait belle, dans sa banalité. Elle avait quelque chose d'obsédant.

Il cessa d'observer les gens pour ne voir qu'elle. La manière dont ses sourcils se fronçaient, comment sa main remettait derrière son oreille une mèche brune sauvage qui avait eu le culot de la gêner dans sa lecture. Il la regarda jusqu'à cet instant qui la faisait automatiquement ranger son livre, quelques secondes avant son arrêt, un instant qu'il avait lui-même appris à repérer, c'était le moment où il devait arrêter de l'observer. Comme à regret, son regard glissa vers les autres visages mornes de la rame.

oOo

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Peut-être même avait-t-elle pleuré. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et elle ne lisait pas. Son regard se perdait sur les parois du tunnel, incapables de fixer un point. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et il émanait d'elle une mélancolie douloureuse et pourtant fascinante.

Il laissa son regard voguer d'un visage à l'autre et soudainement, un jeune homme attira son œil. Il regardait son téléphone, semblant attendre une réponse. Il avait le sourire niais des débuts d'histoires d'amour. Celui des discussions à tout moment, sur tous les sujets. Les répliques qui fusent et l'autre qui se découvre, les phrases que l'on pense en se demandant si ce n'est pas trop et les mots trop spontanés qu'on n'arrive pas à regretter. Surtout lorsque la réaction de l'autre a été à la hauteur des espérances. Il avait ce sourire un peu idiot mais dont on ne se moquait pas parce que l'on jalousait presque ce début d'histoire d'amour.

Il passa son trajet à épier discrètement ce sourire et la lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Puis vint son arrêt et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque pas regardé la femme en rouge. Ce fût une mauvaise journée.

oOo

Il la revit le lendemain matin, la mine plus reposée, plongée dans son livre, il ne put empêcher un doux sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, son sourire était important. Son sourire se reflétait sur ses propres lèvres et sa grise mine de la veille avait fait basculer sa journée. C'était peut-être donner beaucoup d'importance au sourire d'une inconnue mais le ô-combien-terre-à-terre Blaise Zabini se laissant convaincre sans mal que la mine réjouie de cette brune au manteau vermillon pouvait influencer sa vie.

Il la regarda sortir du métro en lui souhaitant dans sa tête, une journée aussi bonne que serait la sienne.

oOo

Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'était engueulé la veille avec Pansy – qui venait de se séparer pour la troisième fois du même homme – et à qui il avait dit, sans aucun tact, qu'il serait peut-être temps de prendre des décisions qui étaient bonnes pour elle au lieu de continuer à s'accrocher à un homme qui était manifestement un connard fini. Sans surprise, elle n'avait absolument pas apprécié de se faire juger de la sorte et avait fini par lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir d'un abruti qui se pensait mieux que les autres alors que le meilleur moment de sa journée était d'épier dans le métro une femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Sans surprise, la soirée avait tourné court et c'était de très méchante humeur qu'il s'était couché. Son humeur ne s'était guère améliorée quand il s'était assis dans le métro.

Alors qu'il maugréait dans sa barbe, il remarqua sans le vouloir que la femme en rouge le regardait. Un autre jour, il en aurait été ravi mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il voulait était ne pas donner raison à Pansy. Il passa le trajet le regard vissé au sol.

Sans surprise, sa journée fût des plus mauvaises.

oOo

Pansy avait appelé, ils s'étaient expliqués. Elle avait pleuré pour son histoire d'amour terminée, il s'était senti con en voyant toute la peine que son amie ressentait. Ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, comme lorsqu'ils avaient encore seize ans tous les deux.

Blaise regardait les gens autour de lui et il se demanda s'ils se rendaient compte du non-sens de leur vie. De leur visage morne à l'idée d'aller faire un travail qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Et il dût se rendre à l'évidence, s'il était dans ce métro, c'était qu'il était comme eux. Il avait beau essayer de croire qu'il était conscient de la vanité du monde qui l'entourait, il était un mouton comme les autres.

Il attrapa le regard de la femme en rouge. Elle était préoccupée mais elle sembla voir quelque chose sur son visage qui la rassura et qui fit éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres sèches.

L'instant arriva, celui où elle rangeait normalement son livre. Elle détourna le regard, se préparant à sortir.

Il la regarda passer les portes quand son regard fût attiré par une photo abîmée, celle qui servait de marque-page à la femme en rouge.

Il décida qu'il ne laisserait pas Pansy avoir raison. Le moment le plus beau de sa journée ne serait pas d'admirer une femme dont il ne connaissait ni le prénom ni le son de la voix. En une seconde, il prit une décision. Il se leva précipitamment de son siège, attrapa le marque-page à terre avant qu'un malotru ne le piétine et sortit de la rame. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, vers les escalators et les escaliers, espérant attraper le reflet d'un manteau vermillon.

Il la vit traverser le flot de personnes pressées, comme luttant contre une marée. Il courut, suivant son sillage. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le couloir du métro, il posa sa main sur son coude. Elle se retourna avec surprise, et sa surprise augmenta lorsqu'elle le vit.

-** Vous avez fait tomber ça !** Dit-il en lui donnant la photo. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit la femme en rouge adolescente, entourée de deux amis.

Quand elle vit la photo, son visage s'éclaira, heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu ce qui semblait être un souvenir heureux.

\- **Merci !**

Il refusait que la prophétie de Pansy ne se réalise. Mais soudainement, face à ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, Blaise sentit le courage lui manquer. Cependant il pouvait encore entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie persifler qu'il n'était qu'un mouton comme les autres, amoureux d'une femme sans nom.

-** Pardonnez-moi si je vous semble cavalier mais puis-je vous demander votre prénom ?**

**\- Hermione. Et vous ?** Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

**\- Blaise. Blaise Zabini.**

**\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Blaise Zabini. Et au plaisir de vous voir demain dans notre rame de métro.**

Elle lui sourit et il sentit ses propres lèvres copier celles de la femme en rouge. D'Hermione. Il aima sa manière de parler de « leur » rame de métro. Comme s'il n'avait pas été le seul, durant tous ces mois, à partager ce moment.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et il enleva sa main qui était toujours sur son bras, la laissant partir, la laissant reprendre le cours de sa journée, comme elle avait dû le faire tant de fois auparavant.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Et de lui dire « A demain ».

Blaise la regarda partir. Il était en retard pour le travail. Il allait devoir passer le reste de son trajet de métro dans une rame qui n'était pas la sienne, pas la leur, debout. Mais tout ce qu'il put murmurer, c'est :

**\- A demain, Hermione.**

Il retourna sur ses pas, pressé d'être le lendemain matin et le lendemain d'après. Pressé de lui parler, encore. Il allait profiter de chaque trajet pour apprendre un peu plus de chose, pour apprendre un peu plus que son nom.

Apprendre à connaître la femme en rouge. _Hermione._

**oOo**

**Voilà pour ces cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour parler de l'histoire, de votre taf/études ou des vacances qui sont dans une semaine ! (Alléluia !) **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math'**


End file.
